Broken Inside Songfic
by Skittlespop428
Summary: Are you lost inside...the past that breaks your heart? The past that can't be undone? Do you ever wonder, where you belong...when nobody's home? Short songfic I thought up! "Nobody's Home" By Avril Lavigne. *NO PINECEST*!


**Hey there! This is my first one-shot sonfic so...enjoy! In Mabel's POV!**

Dipper. My twin brother Dipper. I can't tell you how much I miss you. I'm all alone. Without you. I glance at a photo in my hand.

A salty tear escapes my eye. It's us two together that time when we went fishing with Grunkle Stan and Soos. Why?...Why did you have to leave me? Why did you have to die?

The Attic is a lonely place without you. Your hat is clenched in my fist. The hat that represents you...my twin brother Dipper. I grip the blue and white hat tighter against my heart. I let the tears fall.

_**Well I couldn't tell you**_

_**why I felt that way**_

_**I felt it, everyday.**_

The song comes into my mind and I stand up.

_**A**__**nd I couldn't help you**_

_**I just watched you make**_

_**The same mistakes again**_

I walk over to your bed and sit on it continuing to let my tears fall.

_**What's wrong**_

_**What's wrong now?**_

_**Too many**_

_**Too many problems**_

_**Don't know where I belong**_

_**Where I belong...**_

I now belt it out still with the pine tree hat in my grasp.

_**I want to go home!**_

_**But nobody's home!**_

_**That's where I lie**_

_**Broken inside!**_

_**With no place to go!**_

_**No place to go!**_

_**To dry my eyes**_

_**Broken inside!**_

There's a knock at the Attic door. I know it's Grunkle Stan. Ever since Dipper has died, Grunkle Stan has been trying to cheer me up by asking if I wanted to go bowling with him, or fishing.

I never want to go fishing...never again. I ignore the knocking and continue to sing.

_**Open your eyes**_

_**And look outside**_

_**Find the reasons why**_

_**I've been rejected**_

_**And now you can't find**_

_**What you've left behind**_

"Mabel! Open up!"

_**Be strong**_

_**Be strong now**_

_**Too many**_

_**Too many problems**_

_**Don't know where I belong**_

_**Where I belong**_

More tears run down my cheeks while I stand up and walk up to the door, only to sit against it and continue the song while images of my only twin brother circling in my head.

_**I want to go home!**_

_**But nobody's home!**_

_**That's where I lie**_

_**Broken inside!**_

_**With no place to go!**_

_**No place to go!**_

_**To dry my eyes**_

_**Broken inside!**_

I can't take this anymore! I need Dipper as much as he needs me! The funeral was bad enough! I couldn't handle it. I wish this never happened...I feel like it's all my fault.

_**My feelings I hide**_

_**My dreams**_

_**I can't find**_

_**I'm losing my mind...**_

I rise my shaky hands around my neck. Maybe I can be with Dipper...I then stop. I can't do it. I just couldn't.

_**I'm falling behind**_

_**I can't find my place**_

_**I'm losing my faith**_

_**I'm falling from grace**_

_**I'm all over the place**_

_**Yeah...**_

I'm still leaning against the door that I locked. Grunkle Stan is fiddling with the knob.

"Mabel?! Are you ok? Is everything ok in there?"

My sobs get louder as I continue to ignore him.

_**I want to go home!**_

_**But nobody's home!**_

_**That's where I lie**_

_**Broken inside!**_

_**With no place to go!**_

_**No place to go!**_

_**To dry my eyes**_

_**Broken inside!**_

I'm still crying. My tears will never stop. I need you. I need you Dipper.

_**I'm lost inside**_

_**Lost inside**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**I'm lost inside**_

_**Lost inside**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**Oh**_

I stop singing and put the blue and white pine tree hat on my head. I unlock and open the door that was separating Grunkle Stan and I. Without even thinking, I burst into tears for the 100th time and jump into his arms.

He hugs me tightly which makes me cry harder. "I know, I know kid." He sympathetically rubs my back as I continue to let tears pour out of my eyes. "You...uh..wanna go bowling?" He asked me not looking at me in the eyes.

I nod my head slowly while wiping tears. I know he's trying, and I appreciate it. We walk down the stairs together in silence. Nobody can make me not upset about Dipper but it's he thought that counts. I love Grunkle Stan for it too.

Maybe i'm not alone after all. Dipper will be watching over me until I die as well. My time hasn't come yet though. It'll come some day. Grunkle Stan and I hop into the car and drive away.

I look outside the window. Little droplets of rain hits the window. Even though it's raining, I can still see the sun peeking through the dark grey clouds which reminds me of you. Dipper. My twin brother Dipper.

I'll never forget you.

**Sooooo emotional! :'(**

**That was my first one-shot sonfic ever! I may make more though. My real question is...What did you guys think? Was it good?...Bad?...You tell me!**

**~Skittlespop428**


End file.
